


Don't Mess with Baby's Family

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, baby is pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Mose (LadyIrina), Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin & Mose (LadyIrina)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 88





	Don't Mess with Baby's Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> I had to try my hand at this scene from chapter 14 of LadyIrina's fic, "[Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798/chapters/56630323)." It was both super cool that Baby got to smash some baddies, but also a little disturbing because he's just a wee one. ; ^ ;
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/SJVpzevbrjQ).
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been streaming on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on these fanarts, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).

Small:

Large:


End file.
